wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mods of Fire
! |400x400px]] DISCLAIMER: All mods and personas are used with permission. While some plots are based on real in-wiki events, no mod is meant to be demonized. Be sure to respect them! This is an old fanfiction, with a lot of inaccurate character representation. I did not intend this, so please do not judge these users based on how this fanfic portrays them. Be sure to respect them! By Sab. Do not proofread without permission. Unlike my WattPad stories, these are not meant to be professional. —- Maple had become a mod dragon. Trained by Bermuda, she will prove that she is the worthiest mod!! Of course there's that one SandWing who follows her everywhere saying ‘Sensei.’ Follow Maple on her adventures in modship, encountering weird users and the funny side of the moderators THE AWESOME LIST OF MODS FEATURED (wip as dragons in pending) -Maple: The salty bean who uses salt in her adventure. Sensei to Sab no Dab -Outty: The meowing SandWing with the Poké-ball hat -Helio: Bureaucrat supremus. —Wings: The Mom -Stormbreak: Your favorite mod -Dust: The friendliest and proudest dust everywhere. Not present much -Infi: Friendly thread stalker owo also newbie like Sensei -Elena: Sensei’s first sensei evah -Heartspring: The potentially hostless mod - Mouse (Kit’s sona): The luvable mod - Destiny: Temporary moddo - Jacaranda: A new moddo, and lives in Forums EXTRA CREDITS - And of course, featuring the special appearances of Phoe, Diplomat by Stuffing, and Gemma. We also have Avalon, Moonivy, Bucket, Blood Moon, SandWing 101 , and Terrific. Continueing this list are Snowpanther, Element, and Dreaming. A majority of these are real users; and if you are a close friend of mine, you can ask to be in here. Prologue “What can this piece of salt do as a mod?” was a famous question Stormbreak asked on one special day in Fanon!Pyrrhia. Regular dragons stood around, placing a talon onto their chins to think. Oh yay, someone was applying to be a mod! Let a lone a SandWing-MudWing hybrid who happens to own a mod in cat form. “She added categories to my pages!” a freckled SandWing cried out. “She caught trolls!” some other dragon cried out. “And ate them!” “Took down stolen material!” another cheered in jubilation. And then you hear a lot of dragons banging the “Support” button. “But are we sure we can allow a ‘salty’ dragon into the ranks of the mods?” Stormbreak questioned. “She doesn’t seem too bad at all,” Dust said a loud to the other mods standing in the back. “Maple here seems responsible just enough.” “But are laptops really computers?” Heartspring inquired, looking at the hybrid who was presented to the crowd of regular dragons. “YES THEY ARE!” Maple obnoxiously cried out, overhearing the conversation from the mods in the back. “On the bright side she has a lot of supports,” Proud said, browsing through all the supports in the list. Chapter One: Maple Gets Her Own Cult “Hey,” a soft voice arose in Maple’s ear. “Wake up. Your first day.” “Shut up I want my sleep and to eat my food in my sleep,” Maple bluntly said, not realizing her eyes just snapped open. “Oh...sorry. But I’m your Sensei,” she looked up to see a pale blue IceWing ducking her head a bit. “It’s me, Elena. The other Content Mod here.” “I know what a Content Mod is an how it works,” Maple simply said, getting up and stretching her wings. The hybrid glanced at the IceWing by her, flicking her tongue at her. “Right. First day. Fight trolls, take away art, and add categories nonstop.” and with that, the dragon headed towards one of the doors, specifically one labeled “User Page.” “Ugh,” Elena furrowed her eyes in frustration, then grabbed her talons to gently push Maple towards the door labeled ‘Wiki Activity.’ “Go there, start your day and see if anywhere needs checking up on.” “You should go too,” the hybrid looked back. “You have the same job. Add some more categories.” Elena gave out a sigh, following to the door right after Maple went through. How did a slightly introverted dragon became her Sensei anyway? —— Maple wanted to fly out into Fanon Pyrrhia and stretch her wings over all the glorious AU ideas. Adding categories and fighting trolls by night was tiring enough, and she wanted to go chill somewhere in MFP AU. But then again, it was her job to add categories and take away art and fight trolls. The “Wiki Activity” was basically a very dark room with cameras all over, observing each and every part of Fanon Pyrrhia. She could see one SandWing sittin on a chair peer-checking some dragon’s fanfic; some dragons doing a roleplay; and all the other things that the nosy activity gives her. Cool thing: Touching a screen with your talon jumps you onto that one area a screen shows. Maybe I should go to the Chat, Maple thought over herself, as she looked at the monitors. There’s nothing and— Wow. She saw a scene with two SandWings— one freckled yellow one, and one IceWing-white one— and a bright phoenix circling the two above. This monitor’s screen had the words “SENSEI SALTY CULT” slapped onto the live video as a text. “Hey, Sensei will take over Fanon Pyrrhia and kill your Outtyrant!” the freckled one threatened, holding up a bucket of water. “Yeah, Maple will salt all over Outtyrant’s dead body!” the white SandWing peeped. “Since when was Maple your Sensei?” the phoenix inquired, huffing. “She’s still a newbie mod.” “Watch it or else I’ll dump this on you,” the yellow and freckled one threatened again, holding the bucket up higher. The phoenix simply sat on her head, pecking her nose. “Outking is clearly better than a piece of salt,” the phoenix bluntly retaliated, pecking the SandWing again. “Meow meow meow,” the annoying white SandWing mocked. “Outtyrant is a cat! You don’t like cats! I bet he’s a cat in a SandWing costume! Meow meow meow!” “No! Outking isn’t a cat! He is the glorious mod there ever is! He shall rule all of Fanon Pyrrhia!” the phoenix squawked, flying up to avoid the water that was splashing down. “And two supporters of the salt won’t be enough! I will gather supporters via chat!” and the bird flew off. Wow. Maple blinked, realizing she nearly touched the monitor that featured that silly scene. First: she had supporters? SandWings who called her “Sensei” on her first day? What was the meaning of this? Two: A war raging already? If Dust were here, he’d say this sounds like a stupid fanfic! I have haters? Maple inquired to herself. Oh wait. The salt hates back Chapter Two: Maple Sees a War Going On Couple days in and Maple noticed that some mods didn’t really pay attention to her. Haha, she doesn’t seem to mind. Apparently, this piece of salt does fine enough without any attention. Actually, someone gives her attention. Some dragon by the name of “Saburra,” a SandWing who Stormbreak described as “the worst offender of a horrible personality.” Maple is pretty wary of this dragon, but she could understand her hard time to stay constantly polite. “Hey, Sensei,” the freckled idiot came up to the hybrid one day, with a friend named Icysalt. “What’s with ‘Sensei?’” Maple eyed the pale yellow dragon. Then she glanced at the white SandWing besides the young’un, who was making side “cuckoo” gestures. “Didn’t I tell you?” Saburra replied with clear confusion. “I’m in training to a content mod on another wiki! And I wanted you to teach me yours ways!” The nickname was weird, but she had to admit Saburra seemed friendly to some extent. Leaving some message on her message wall like that, yikes. But hey, at least the message seemed harmless. “Hey, Sabby,” Icysalt poked their friend’s shoulders. “Calling that mod newbie a Sensei may actually spark us closer to war with Outtyrant,” the SandWing reminded her. “What war?” Maple squinted at the little non-binary dragon. Icysalt pretended to shrink as Maple leaned in. “Oh right, someone made a joke on who was better: Newbie mod or Meow Meow Outtyrant Supreme,” Icysalt explained, making fidgety talon gestures here and then. Then pointing to their maple-leaf pendant, they said, “And Sabby and I chose New- Sensei Salty,” Icysalt chuckled sheepishly— perhaps Saburra didn’t like ‘Newbie Mod.’ “And I’m your side’s mascot!” “Who started this joke?” Maple asked. Saburra seemed really uncomfortable, and then said, “Oh right I have to go read a book. See ya. Oh right, don’t come onto chat— it’s dangerous out there with Outtyrant. But if you do come, tell Prod that THIS FANFIC USES MY WORST WRITING STYLE!” And with that, she zipped into thin air, clearly logging off. But...why is the chat so dangerous with Outtyrant? Chapter Three: Maple Gets Attacked in Chat “I heard that chat is quite dangerous now,” Mouse warned as the newbie mod told her something. “Especially since Dust claimed to have to go for around a week.” “Why is it dangerous?” Maple raised a brow skeptically. “You never heard of some future war that’s gonna happen?” the NightWing furrowed her eyes, eyeing the hybrid. “Well it involved you, so I wouldn’t feel too proud of myself.” “Well, I’m a mod. A mod must stop disputes,” Maple replied, then added, “Aren’t you a mod, too?” “Not a chat mod,” Mouse huffed in finish. “Neither are you, Maple.” Maple, being the defiant cinnamon drop, went onto Chat anyway. —— Maple didn’t see anything fishy as she went onto the Chat. The place was bustling with dragons as nighttime usually was, albeit being pretty much late. Several camps were put into place, and she could see three figures with little dragon tokens floating above their heads. Mods. Like her. Maple waved to the dragons inside, and then each of them took notice of her. “Hello.” “Hey Outking, this is the piece of salt that was going against you,” the same phoenix sat on one mod’s shoulders. The mod appeared to be a SandWing of some sort, with a Poké-ball hat and sand yellow scales. “This is Salt.” “Maple,” the hybrid corrected, not amused of the firebird. “Hey, Maple,” a tribrid consisting of SeaWing, NightWing, and SkyWing traits greeted. She seemed laidback a bit, and Maple wondered why she has the mod token above her head. “You’re the newest mod along with Infinity? Cool.” “I don’t remember you being a mod,” Maple remarked, eyeing the tribrid. The phoenix flew over to Maple’s head. “That’s Destiny. She’s temporary mod after Dust went for something. Besides, you came at the right thing, Salt.” The new mod seemed confused, and waved her talons at the firebird. The phoenix flew hastily back towards his SandWing friend, who eyed Maple in a fishy way. “Welcome to Chat, Maple,” the SandWing said. What was his full name? Oh right, Outclaw. Weird name for a SandWing, especially when named after some city. “I heard there was this thing going on with you and me.” Maple was quiet before replying. “And?” Outclaw smiled tauntingly. “I have supporters. Phoe?” The phoenix flew up, and huffed out proudly and loudly. “Wings up! Wings up for The Outking!” Suddenly the other users who were quiet and “away” suddenly pounded back into the current scene in Chat. Some lurched out of their tents like bats; and some others snapped their head towards Maple as if they suddenly awoke. Uh oh. Phoe landed on Outclaw’s shoulders again, and said, “You won’t overturn the Outking! Never! Long live The Outking!” “Long live the Outking!” the rest of the Chat dragons praised, raising up wings, barbed tails, and Poké-balls in praise. “Hey, isn’t this a misunderstanding?” Maple asked, suddenly and truly awake for once. “Blood Mom and NS won’t approve of a fight. You other Chat mods? You awake?” Heartspring in the back was quiet as usual, taking a glimpse at the scene before turning back to something else. Lifeless as he seems. Destiny was just doodling, but looked up once Maple cried out. “I’m a temp chat mod,” Destiny remarked. “And I don’t know what game this is.” “Attack!” Phoe shrieked out his phoenix cries. Dragons with barbed tails, items, and fire all lunged for Maple. Together they rumbled and tumbled, burnt Chat, and caused spam in Chat as well. Chat was overfilled and there was nothing that the mods could do. The least Maple could do was leave Chat before she got hurt further, and that’s what she did. Just...one...more! Maple had dragons piling up on her, trying to burn her and pluck off her scales. Her talons reached out desperately, trying to get that magical “Close tab” button. Boop. Her talons reached that. And she warped out of chat without dying. Yay. Plot armor. Chapter Four: Maple Sees Propaganda So Maple was watching TV. Being her bored self, she grabbed the remote and flickered to whatever TV channel she found. Apparently in her mindset, just switch and switch and switch until she decided there was something cool to view. “Welcome back to the Victor Proj—“ switch. ”I am Stormbreak and welcome to my TED Talk-“ switch. ”CALL 911 FOR AN ART TRADE—“ switch. ”Support for Jacaranda to become mod-“ switch. ”Welcome to the Nightly News With the Mods,” finally. Some channel she would actually watch. Maple relaxed herself onto the couch, laying across it like a casual dragon and then settled a pillow for the nightly news. On the TV sat Infinity, Wings, and Helio. The hybrids and the Salamence-looking dragon huddled around the news counter, looking at the camera with flashy fangs and happy talon waving. ”Alright. So we have some huge news going on,” Helio began, looking at his papers. “A couple hours ago we had a huge incident going on in Chat. And for one thing: Chat may not be safe for certain users.” “We have had some supposed ‘war’ occuring on Chat,” Infinity went on for Helio. The screen by the right lit up, depicting the spam messages in Chat that related to users attacking Maple. “It is unknown whether this is just a roleplay or real deal, but the thread and Chat mods will improvise together to investigate the issue.” ”Besides that, we also have some minor news. If some of you folks aren’t aware yet, Destiny will be a temporary chat mod as Dust had went away,” Wings gestured at a picture of Destiny that the screen switched to. “And the vote to make Jacaranda a mod is still going. Vote now!” Maple grabbed some popcorn out of thin air to munch on, but then flinched when her TV gave a high pitch buzzing. It tore up her ear for a couple seconds, warping her TV screen along the way. Suddenly after some static, the screen switched to a dark room with a dragon dress up as a phoenix. This dragon was tied to a chair, and the costume was horrible too. The dragon was only covered in red and yellow feathers, with a fake beak attached to his snout. And there was Saburra, with a piece of paper and a bucket of water in her left talons. Blatantly, she read aloud from the paper, “Hi will you support Maple aka Sensei Salty? Join our cuuuuuuuult. We want to overthrow Outtyrant and his army and Sensei Salty promises Modship to everyone.” Next, her talons fumbled on purpose, making the bucket splash water all over the dragon dressed as a phoenix. In the background, against the wall, a large piece of paper then draped over. The paper said: LIST OF BAD THINGS OUTTYRANT HAD DONE: -Not being a good mod -Kicking out 9+ dragons from Chat -Waged war on us -Did we say he isn’t a good mod? Maple spat out her popcorn in realization. Now she understood who was doing this joke— and she thought this was a misunderstanding! Saburra did this. she realized. This is a joke. A bad bad joke. Chapter Five: Mod Council with Maple Welcome to the Mod Council. Another normal day with the mods. “Blood Mom!” Maple cried out in desperation, yanking onto the bureaucrat’s wings. She nagged the Fanon mom constantly as of now, trying to get this older dragon’s attention. “You have to listen to me!” ”What is it?” Wings replied, clearly losing patience. Of course she was usually kind and helpful, but this newbie seemed to be tugging on her final nerve string. “This war...” Maple started quietly, then full blown screamed out, “THIS WAR IS A MISTAKE I NEVER GAVE CONSENT TO THIS! THAT SAB STARTED IT ALL HERSELF!” she failed her forelegs. ”Oh Maple,” Elena sighed out, drumming her talons on the table. “Why not stay out of it? Don’t appear anywhere at all. It’s just a game, everyone will stop.” the IceWing looked over at Wings. “I am NOT staying offline! I am a mod! I must add categories! Or else I’ll die,” Maple hissed, and threatened a barb tail at Elena. The IceWing only blinked slowly and backed off her chair. ”You won’t die,” Stormbreak’s voice rumbled from across the circular table. The dark-colored hybrid had their stripes glowing in edginess. “It’s just some meaningless fad. No one is going to get hurt, especially when this isn’t real life. Just live a normal mod life. Done.” Helio, who was next to Stormbreak, only nodded in agreement. “What if some mods decide to join this?” Destiny inquired, making some mods rock back in alarm. “Likeeee....the more the merrier! And mods make things um...more more.” “That’s why Maple stays out of it!” Elena waved a talon across at Destiny. “Then at this rate we should do some banning?” Maple tried to express an idea she had, but only made it sound like a sheepish question. She hoped she hadn’t sound too stupid. “Maybe I should ban you right now,” Stormbreak scoffed, pointing a talon at Maple. Clearly they made themself sound angry at Maple, inferring that she clearly wasn’t trusted. “Hey, no one reason to ban anyone,” Infinity chimed in. “After all, it is just a ‘fad.’” The edgy hybrid lowered their talon, and then Mouse piped up. “Hey, anyone noticed that Outclaw is absent?” she pointed to an empty chair next to Proud’s empty chair. The SandWing also had a phone next to her, and that phone kept buzzing and making some other random noises. “Hey, I’m here...for a bit,” Proud’s voice buzzed on the phone. Everyone took a moment to realize that Proud was still present, althought just from afar and audible on the phone. “What’s with this ‘war’ going on?’” Infinity leaned across the table. “Hopefully it’s nothing, and will be resolved soon, Proud.” the other mods nodded in relief and optimism. “Well, Maple,” Wings held up palm to pat pat the SandWing-MudWing hybrid. Maple seemed annoyed at Wings’s apparent happiness, haha. “This is just a fad. Hopefully it isn’t too serious.” ”Yeah,” Heartspring rung after his moments of apparent silence. Hopefully he wasn’t forgotten. “It’s only some small thing compared to Canon.” “And if it does get serious, we will go over and put up a notice on a highlighted thread,” Helio assured the entire table, and the mods clapped in slight jubilation. “And Maple, don’t scare that SandWing right away. We all know your scary messages you leave behind half the time.” ”I’m not in super salt mode, relax,” Maple retorted. ”Then it’s decided,” Mouse said, then looking at Maple. “Anyway, your job is Content Mod— look after pages and stuff. Not..err...monitoring what everyone is saying.” ”Chat Mod?” Proud’s voice rung from the phone next to Mouse. Stormbreak only did a facepalm. ”Yes, Chat Mod is what Mouse means,” Destiny assured. ”Well, you,” Stormbreak then again pointed at Maple. “You go find Outclaw and try to ask why he wasn’t here at the council today. And we will continue to discuss the other Modly things.” Maple rolled her eyes. Why her? She had no idea why, but maybe these dragons thought that they were allowed to poke fun at a piece of salt. Still, a dangerous tyrant isn’t a match for the salty salt...right? Right? Okay, maybe...but...Mods can’t abuse power! Chapter Six: Maple Meets a...Helper? Maple wandered across the streets of Fanon Pyrrhia, which were littered with OCs and Fanon places. It was pretty late at night, so Maple wasn’t sure if many users were online tonight. For all she knows, they could’ve accidentally left their tabs open or secretly stalk on some other happenings. Well, it was way past her bedtime— for others, maybe not so. But then again, Fanon Pyrrhia didn’t run on the daylight cycle onless Plot demands it. And still, she couldn’t check on Chat in case the Outtyrant army was plaguing the place. Maybe Chat will be the last place to search. And maybe— “CHECK OUT THE VICTOR PROJECT!” a swampy green dragon exclaimed as he plopped himself right on front of Maple. She jerked back quickly, and raised her tail to the top of her height just in case. “CHECK IT OUT! SUBSCRIBE SUBSCRIBE SUB-“ he waved the papers on front of her face. ”BE QUIET!” Maple yelled to the OC, who jerked back in shock. Her barbed tail had apparently inflicted a hole into the piece of paper. The green dragon seemed to be in further shock, and then curled his prehensive tail in shame. “Hmph, don’t scare Mods like that.” Maple got up, and decided to go pass the advertiser. She had to admit, her OCs were probably better than most other OCs. As far as she could tell, most others were probably half-baked, or plainly cliché. It was a Content Mod's job to suggest how they could be fixed, but apparently Maple never bothered. Why would she? Well, still...salt has better OCs...totally. Expect an OP hybrid animus mind reader OC to come and tell Maple "Shut up! I am much better and not half-baked!" "Excuse me," a charming voice came from Maple's left, and she turned to see some pastel orange dragon in a suit. His neat features and lithe body told her that he was tribeless, and Maple couldn't help but do a cliché gawk-at-possible-danger thing. "Who are you?" Maple said a cliché phrase. Who cares now, of the obvious random plot? "Victor," the dragon edged closed in a friendly way. Isn't edgy. Is not an OC. Is a....national wiki animal? Maybe. "Where are you heading in the middle of the night?" Maple snorted, trying to get to the point. "Where is Outclaw? On Chat? Or...??" Victor huffed, twirling their talons amusingly. "Outclaw isn't on right now. But it is suspicious how you wanna find him," they remarked. "Stormbreak told me to find him. His absence kinda made randomness in the Council," the hybrid replied bluntly. "Oh," the tribeless dragon blinked with no surprise. "Then perhaps I know how to bring him online. Or at least let you find him." How was the question. Maple's wings drooped down in slight confusion, but they got the confusion right away. "We have to venture into Real Life in order to find Ch- OutClaw," Victor explained, holding their talons out into the sky. "After all, he lives on the same country as you, is that not? We have to go!" "Are you crazy? Real Life does not apply to any WoF stuff...or at least I know of," she lurched back. Her pale blue eyes shone with salted confusion and disbelief. "If something bad happens in Real Life, then we can't ever return to Fanon Pyrrhia!" then she was turned her head behind her, as if there was one person responsible for this. "You’re probably an Outtyrant supporter.” she hissed. Victor didn’t seem offended at all. Their eyes were entirely chill, and their talons didn’t move. The pastel orange dragon was in a posture that made him seem as if he could handle any challenge. “I’m on neither side, thanks. You’ll find out later on, because Plot. Or...we can wait until he gets online, then assassinate him! Like the idea? Or at least pick off his supporters?” he raised a brow. A dragon on neither side, but on some secret side? What is this logic? Maple was now highly suspicious, and she could feel her tongue running nervously across the top of her jaw. Victor was one strange dragon, witty and chill all at the same time. If he were dumb, Maple could’ve stabbed them right on the spot. But must she support them? ”Yes,” Victor smiled. Chapter Seven: Maple Finds a Thread (Spoiler! Action in next chapter!) “Mind if you show me the way here?” Maple casually asked a pastel purple dragon. She doesn’t know how to navigate Forums, really. So that’s why she’s asking the next newbie mod, Jacaranda. “Maple, you’ve been here for quite awhile,” the purple hybrid noted, blinking. “And you want me to navigate Forums for you? You sure don’t know how to use it.” ”I really don’t,” Maple admitted, trying her best to kinda shrink into a piece of salt. Powers don’t work, boo hol ”Well, alright, what is it that you need? Or where to?” Jacaranda prodded, turning to look atthe many paths. Each path had an accompanying sign, which labels like “General Discussion” and “Promotions and Demotions” and all that stuff. It was pretty wacky to see that Forums was just a crossroad which led to different areas occupied by talking dragons. ”Well, is there any thread about this war we keep hearing?” Maple inquired, peering at each path before looking back at Jacaranda. “Like, any thread with some side supporting me, or some side supporting Outtyrant?” Awkward silence. Jacaranda closed her eyes, taking a moment to reflect each and every thread in Forums. Maple wondered what kind of strange power this is— to magically know where everything is! Maple doesn’t seem to know when is the right time to sleep. ”Hm, nothing too crazy going on. Outclaw’s camp is a little hectic with the phoenix and the cheering, but your supporters’ camp is...weird...with Victor and Saburra,” commented Jacaranda. So later, Maple and Jacaranda arrived at Saburra’s camp. Maple had found a cute little tabby cat along the way, but Maple keeps thinking that he’s secretly a tiger. And apparently, the two hybrids also noticed Destiny falling off a chair in some other Forums thread (“Yikes. Hope that doesn’t happen next time. She’ll probably break a bone!). And threads also had some spamming dragons and some funny games, including one where you talk like Kinkajou. ”Take care,” Jacaranda gave a wave with her wing, with Maple waving back. Hesitantly, the piece of salt turned back to her front to see a crowd of dancing and eating dragons. Saburra’s camp was really weird. All of them, including Victor, were wearing top hats with Maple’s profile picture taped on front. Some of them did some dabbing and dancing, and others were stuffing their mouths with huge pieces of salt. Some even ate them. Is this how much they worship me? Maple thought. ”Hey, Sensei,” Saburra waves to Maple happily. “Er, hey,” Maple nervously gave a sluggish wave, and the tabby kitten gave a greeting mew. ”Oh right, we can have her approve of our plan!” Victor clapped giddily, and the others seemed to be a bit confuzzled. He even earned himself a whack from one. ”Shut it, she’s gonna tell the Mod Council tomorrow if you do, Vics,” one edgy supporter pointed a spear at his neck, digging into his pride month tie. “You’ll either be executed by Outtyrant, or shredded by her pet tiger because she disapproves of this game.” ”No, actually, please tell me,” Maple said, hoping for the plan. Would it be the one to actually stop this stupid misunderstanding? The kitten in her talons only looked up at Maple. ”Eugh,” Saburra sighed, then shook her head slowly. “We’re hoping that you’d come along and help us battle Outtyrant somehow...with a pet, according to an OP NightWing seer OC. And it seemed to be a correct prediction-plan something.” “No no no,” the same edgy supporter pushed the spear forward. Victor yelped, but was stupid enough to try to resist. The edgy NightWing then said, “Besides, some dragon named Gemma said that another group will settle an end to this later. If not, then we’ll be the ones handling this endless fanfiction story.” ”Hey, maybe the kitten Maple found is the actual hero of this fanfiction war or something,” some dragonsona pointed out, and the kitten’s gave a mew that sounded more like a tiger kit trying to roar. “I mean, Saburra didn’t add the kitten in for nothing!” ”Aww shuddup,” Saburra pouted, and this time Maple could see that she was scribbling words down into her sketchbook. “I never said I hoped that the kitten was the hero. Besides, we’ll be the one ending this! Maple for the win!” ”I say you stop this stupid joke!” Maple cried out, furiously shaking the pale yellow dragon. Saburra yelped, and tried to pry her talons off her. “This is getting out of hand! No one should be banned or hurt after this supposed war!” ”Look up,” some other person said, pointing up at the sky. And every being in the area started looking up, including the pets of the dragons. Above in the cloudless skies, they spotted multiple dragons winging above and doing loop-de-loops, which an airplane spelling out words as it passes by. The words? “WE WILL BE THE ONES STOPPING THIS WAR!” Um, who? Chapter Eight: Maple’s World Becomes Chaos Mod Council was in session today, althought it was a bit tense with a side of complete randomness. Elena’s paperwork was being eaten by Maple’s tiger-tabby kitten, Ivory; and Jacaranda trying to untangle her flower lei, with Infinity trying to help her. Maple noticed that Destiny was flying in late again; and that the bureaucrats and admins were not present. Outclaw was still absent, probably hatching up some Scarlet-standard plans. Heartspring was reading a newspaper and Dust was still absent. Mouse was talking about how Ivory’s personality defies cat personality logic. “What is happening to the council?” Maple asked, looking around. She went forwards to get Ivory, and the kitten started moving her legs wildly. “Where is everyone?” Before anyone could answer, Destiny broke through the polished wooden door, crashing from the sky. She rumbled and tumbled, and soon as she made sure she landed on all fours, tripped over her seat. She flopped over onto the table as a result, squashing the papers and stuff. “Oof! I’m sorry!” the tribrid swerved her head left and right quickly, then realized, “Where are the admins and stuff?” ”I don’t know!” Mouse squealed, and then shouting at her phone. “PROUD WHERE ARE THEY?” ”Beats me,” Proud responded bluntly. Mouse facepalmed and decided that he wasn’t helping anyhow. “Maybe it’s the war!” Elena gasped, fumbling to collect her papers. She was usually calm and quiet, bt she seemed to be panicking now. The pale blue dragon couldn’t seem to collect herself. “Maybe that’s why everyone is absent! The war is starting!” ”Well that’s why there are weird noises outside,” Jacaranda pointed out quietly, but then everyone turned to look at her. They hadn’t noticed the noise before, and Maple wondered if that was some plot hole. “There’s screeching and galactic gun sounds-“ Ivory yowled when an explosion sounded, and Maple ducked under to protect her precious kitty. The other mods either hid under seats or looked on like brave souls. Not to mention the door was busted down, revealing uniformed dragons with galactic guns. Three were standing by the doorway: A tribrid with a Team Plasma bandanna, a blue SeaWing, and the Qibli looking thing with a distorted face. In fact, they all had nametags too. From left to right: Blood Moon, Bucket, and 101. Were the mods screaming? No. Instead, Destiny gasped. “Blood Moon child, you’re grounded! You shouldn’t be here!” Elena only covered her mouth in surprise, now aware of what was happening. Mouse quietly came iver and whispered in explanation that the two were related (with Dust being the dad). Blood Moom cocked her head. “But moooooom, The Stormbreak Force is trying to stop the war. We’re forc- getting you to help us!” she held up her galactic gun, with Bucket the SeaWing following right after. “Yeah, join or watch the Emoji Movie for the rest of your life,” Bucket threatened them. 101 the SandWing poked Bucket with his gun. “Shh we can’t torture them. We torture Outtyrant’s army, not them.” ”Hey, that’s a good idea!” Maple suddenly exclaimed. “We must help! End this thing once and for all!” Ivory the kitten mewed in excitement. ”Yeah! By killing Maple!” Maple could hear Phoe’s stupid voice ringing outside. Suddenly, lazer beams flew over her head, narrowly hitting Jacaranda’s head. Infinity had to duck her down, and Mouse started panicking. Elena was crying quietly, while Blood Moon and Destiny were hugging eachother to death. Ivory wanted to chase the lazers, but Maple ducked her down too. Bucket and 101 were going outside, trying to lazer beam back with their guns. A RainWing came through the door, who seemed so worried. “They’re coming! You both get out and help us out!” Bucket saluted. “Alright, Gemma. Alrightty.” Was Maple scared of her eventual death? No. She was gonna reborn as a salt anyway. Chapter Nine: Maple Meets the End Deciding it’s the smart idea, considerring Infinity is a smart bab, some of the mods followed Infinity outside and decided to hide by the warzone. Maple cramped herself inside a large bush, and Infinity pretended to be a large icicle in the middle of nowhere. Destiny released Blood Moon so that the latter would go back to fighting, but still had the grounding in place. ”Do you see that?” Infinity chirped with twitching ears. “I think your side and the Stormbreak Force are teaming up!” Yup, Maple saw Saburra and her team with the Sensei Salty hats. She was bickering with Stormbreak, and Maple never noticed how small the SandWing actually is. Stormbreak could’ve been Zeus in disguise or something. Meanwhile, there was no Victor in the background. Perhaps he became a deserter for a living. ”Well I say I should have banned you since the very beginning!” Maple saw that Stormbreak was yelling at Saburra, angrily edging closer towards her face. Saburra looked like she was actually dead with no emotion. “This joke blog of yours is attention seeking! I will either ban you or stab you to death with pencils!” ”Well...” Saburra tried defending herself, and then cried, “Well I found out Outty’s dream of becoming dictator! I had to share it before you and the other mods get killed! Scratch the ‘game’ and ‘joke’ idea, it was really a real thing! Now we’re helping you! And ban me if you think you could, moddy!” a weird looking quadbrid dragon was about to spear Saburra, until a yellow dragon labeled Avalon kicked back the quadbrid. The electrical dragon’s sparks scared off the colorful dragon. Funny thing? Saburra didn’t notice her close death. And so the two parted, leaving more commands along the way as time goes. ”Icysalt, you make sure our force makes a wall for a barrage-of-lazers attack!” Saburra ordered, and the white SandWing saluted and went on to yelling at the little supporters. ”Avalon!” Stormbreak pointed a talon at a yellow TempestWing. “You get a couple more troopers and have them follow you towards Outclaw. Silently kill anyone along the way with the pencils I supplied you all!” Maple’s kitty’s ears perked up at the mentioning of pencils, and excitedly ran into the warzone. Maple yelped, and hopped out of the bush she was hiding, and flew swiftly over to Ivory. “Ivory!” All the dragons heard Maple’s voice, but some continued to fly and shoot lazers at one another. Maple dodged nearly each lazer beam that flung by, but accidentally took one onto a wing and lopped down. She looked hopelessly ahead, watching her kitten trying to fetch pencils that were flung at other dragons. “Hey! It’s Maple!” Phoe screeched, making Outclaw’s entire army change directions and head for Maple. Maple was about to duck when her kitty ran up, swatting and scaring away attackers with Wolverine-standard claws. Wow! Even Phoe the stoopid birdo was scared! "Argh! Birdie!" Phoe squawked, and immediately flew back to his Master. That was Outclaw, who was sitting in the back watching his army getting mauled apart by a cat and some soldiers. Ivory the kitten probably didn't have nine lives, so she ran away in fear of dying. Maple was now getting clawed at by Outclaw's soldiers, who kept shrieking and making mocking noises. "Help me!" Maple cried hysterically, clearing dying from this awful event. Pew pew pew! Maple heard lazers that plucked off each soldier off her back. Those lazers came from Bucket, 101, Gemma, and Blood Moon! The squad fired and fired, plucking away the dragons. And Avalon finished the other dragons with a dangerous pencil--Maple wondered if she failed to murder Outclaw earlier. She looked like a mess with some wounds. "Get on! Go for Outty! We'll cover you!" 101 cried, and Maple grabbed Ivory and head on ahead for Outclaw. The hybrid narrowly avoided some ambushers who pretended to be dead bodies. And so forth she ran across the blood stained field and towards Outclaw's throne hill. And there he was. About to flee from the hill with his phoenix, but the mods were already there. Wounded and weary, they circled the tyrant intimidatingly. "What should we do about you?" Helio circled, glowering at the SandWing below. "I will demote you to the size of this pencil I'm using for summer school!" Stormbreak threatened, making Outclaw lurch back. "Stormbreak, go easy on him," Wings hushed. "He's only a chat mod." "But Outty is my friend," Heartspring looked at Stormbreak with puppy eyes. "Let's just do something," Mouse said bluntly. "Maple!" Destiny pointed below, catching the attention of the mods. "She's here!" Maple couldn't escape at all! Infinity, Elena, Mouse, and Jacaranda flew down to restrain Maple. The other mods help back Outclaw and his pet. Stormbreak whirled his pencil, smiling slyly. "Great! Maple and Outty can challenge eachother, just like the throne challenging in the books! Or we can have the edgy me as the hero and kill this Chat Mod thing myself." "Not quite," the mods looked up the sky-- is that an angel up above? "Silly Mods, silly you, you all clearly have no clue." Some pastel orange dragon with a suit flew down, smiling charmingly. He landed and bowed. VICTOR! "Dear mods, I am late for this battle. I hope I'm still apart of the Stormbreak Force." He looked at Maple, and smiled. "We all know I should challenge Outclaw. Not that hybrid thing-" Chapter Ten: Maple Thinks This Ending Sucks “Hey! I’m supposed to fight Outclaw! Isn’t this what the war’s about?” Maple inquired, looking at each mod. Outclaw was too busy trying to get away from the restraints; and the mods just looked at eachother. “I’m not quite sure,” Stormbreak admitted finally. Then their stripes flashed as an idea occurred to them. “That’s why you have me. The amazing piece of edge everyone likes. I will battle Outclaw.” Outclaw seemed to be as scared as Horizon’s face from the Graphic Novel. The SandWing shoved and kicked worse, and Mouse and Infinity had to restrain harder. ”Aw, why can’t I be the one?” Mouse inquired. “I am a pure-triber. You can’t have a a hybrid or tribrid ruler. Dust will say that’s too Sue!” ”Why not me? I can possess dragons,” Window pointed out after some eerie silence of his. Mods were about to go against eachother, until Momma Wings hushed. “Calm down, kiddos. I have an idea. We must leave him out of this. Punish him later without death.” ”That sounds like a boring idea,” Helio yawned, and Maple thought he was polite most of the time. “Not quite,” Elena said quietly. “It’s not that bad.” ”Then I call Maple versus Stormbreak. The fight for the Fanon Throne. Long live my sibling. That doesn’t sound right,” Victor raised up a talon towards the sky, and he looked like he expected some edgy storm to appear above. Scarily, the mods nodded. Uh oh. Maple was gonna die for real. Today was the day. Dragonsonas and OCs hovered down into the seats of the arena, chirping and roaring out their excitement of a wonderful battle coming up next. Funny thing? This arena looked like Scarlet’s arena! While everyone took a seat, the mods were taking seats at their personalized area: Each mod had a customized throne of their own opposite of the announcer. Where was Outclaw? A treewas next to the announcer’s area, with Outclaw tightly chained to it and snout-locked. The announcer was Queen Element and her sidey, Terrific. They both waved to the roaring audience, and gave special guestures to the mods on the opposite side. Queen Element cheered out, “Greetings to dragons all around! I hope you’re excited for today!” and the crowd responded with cheers and excited roars. “Today we will have lots of thrilling entertainment. And hopefully we’re excited to see two mods ready to fight. But after this, I suggest no one else becomes a mod or else chaos ensues.” she growled at the end. Terrific smiled, and beamed on, “Alrightty! Today it’s Maple versus Stormbreak— the fight for the modship throne. The Ruler of Fanon Pyrrhia!” ”What about Fanon Pantala?” an IceWing inquired, with the mods all staring in disbelief. ”Why do we get no voice in who we want?” Maple recognized Bucket the SeaWing in the audience. The same quadbrid dragon from the war was also in the audience, although scarred on her neck. “Why must it be Maple or Stormbreak? We should get nice mods for ruler!” Her scales rippled into multiple colors of confusion and disbelief. “Shuddup everyone!” Queen Element boomed, then cleared her throat. “Just enjoy the battle, because it is starting right now.” Stormbreak’s bioluminescent stripes flashed bright blue before taking an edgy tackle for Maple. Maple jumped aside, but the other hybrid was swift enough to land on all fours after the attempt. Maple thought it wouldn’t hurt to go on defense, right? The NightWing-SeaWing circled back for another attack, ambition and pride in their eyes. Maple struck her barbed tail up and on front repeatedly, bringing it back and forward like an actual scorpion. Her opponent lurched back and forwards again, trying to find the right angle to attack. ”Cmon! Let’s have blood!” the same IceWing ran out, and Maple recognised her as Snowpanther. “Stormbreak! Strike her from behind, you idiot!” Victor jumped up and down from their rainbow throne, making the mods make faces at him. As Maple was distracted from all the other boo-hooing and roaring, Stormbreak struck her sides, tackling her down onto the floor. He raked the claws across her face; attempted to slash her throat; gouge out her eyes; and all that stuff trying to kill. But why wasn’t Maple screaming? And why did Saburra use “attempted?” Stormbreak jumped back, realizing that they can’t harm Maple at all. Maple was scared herself, realizing that WHAT THE HECK IS SHE. The new Darkstalker? Or some invincible hero from a prophecy. She’s actually the salt mod? ”WHAT THE HELL?” Victor cried out, and everyone—including Maple and Stormbreak— scanned out to the direction of the seated mods. Victor flew out of his seat, and pointed at the two below. “This is not fair! That dragoness has the power of Plot Armor! No one will be the Supreme Ruler of Fanon Pyrrhia!” “Well,” the SeaWing that Maple recognised as Diplomat started, “I don’t think anyone ever wanted one anyway.” ”Shuddup,” Queen Element responded to Diplomat. “Well let’s end this thing then,” Terrific said, and Outclaw by the tree gave a sigh of relief. ”This won’t be done!” Queen Element gasped. And pointed at Outclaw, then at the two below, “Mother Wings said it must go!” Outclaw started panicking and yelping. He tried burning the chains but it was no use. Maple realized: Oh. As long as no one gets killed, Outclaw is postponing his death! ”YAAAAAAARGH!” Victor pulled out something from their pocket: some red-and-white ball. Swooping for Outclaw, they swerved up after moments and tossed the ball at Outclaw. The SandWing screamed as they was absorbed into this magical object. The ball bounced back up into the sky, and Victor flew back to catch it. ”He has Outclaw!” Infinity cried out, pointing up at the sky. Victor was flying away with Outclaw in his red-and-white ball, narrowly avoiding the fleeing dragonsonas and OC’s. ”It’s a death ball!” one OC cried out, pushing Avalon out of the way. ”He’s going to enslave us all with that ball thingy!” Gemma flew up and away, going ahead of the others. ”Guys, it’s a POKÉ-BALL!” Maple saw Saburra flying up, just wanting to chase Victor. Meanwhile, the Mods flew up, trying to find where Victor was heading. That left Maple behind, wondering what the hell had just happened. So I didn’t defeat Outclaw? Or become the Supreme Ruler? This sounds worse than DoD! But I am still a mod. Hooray! (there is an epilogue hush) Epilogue (Thanks to Sierra for inspiring me with this) After hours of being cramped in a Pokéball, Victor allowed Outclaw to go out into open space. Open space, as in, their hideout...for now. Victor was drumming his claws, with Outclaw looking outside the window. “What happened to my Freenix?” he asked the tribeless dragon, looking back at him. “In a moment,” Victor calmly replied, but heard some flapping from outside. “See? Let him in. Our spy has done well.” The phoenix came in through the window with a camera strapped onto his back. “Caw caw! Hello Master. Fanon Pyrrhia seems to be in a festive mood despite being messy right now.” he used his beak to unbuckle the camera strap. So the camera was taken off, and Victor smiled before replaying what Phoe recorded. Below is what the camera found: It was on Chat when Dust came home, dumbfounded of the mess induced by lazer beams and spam posts. “How’s the place doing?” he asked in a British accent. Does he see the mess? “Sensei Salty! Sensei Salty! Sensei Salty!” OCs were chanting, with dragonsonas bouncing on top of Proud. a colorful tribrid bundled up too, adding, “Oh, you just missed a lot.” she said through the chanting. Everyone was stealing Proud-Cola from Dust’s backpack, and Stormbreak was with the mods. Maple was being pounced on my a couple other fans, with the mods shaking their heads caringly at the fun users. “Oh, I missed a lot,” Dust admitted, finally getting the chance to get up. “Oh, where’s Outclaw?” “Um,” Blood Moon started, looking around. Then she noticed something and looked at the camera. That’s when the camera started shaking and getting blurry. You could hear some random screaming and see the blue of the skies through the shaking. Be sure to look out for the next adventure.... Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Content (XSabxManiacX)